The Loud Maelstrom?
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: During his battle with Obito Naruto suddenly found himself thrown into a portal. Not only that but he became a baby as well!. How will Naruto live his life with over protective sisters and a weird brother. (Cover image does not belong to me credit goes to the one who made it).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Loud House characters and all credits goes to the people who created these shows separately.

[Chapter 1]

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" A voice yelled out from across the dimensional plane as a huge ball made out of fire was launched on at our blonde hero who manage to leap over the fireball's path with a little effort as he then landed on the ground with a thud laying on his side.

"D-Dammit" Naruto Uzumaki weakly stated out as he got off the ground and look towards the man who started this whole blasted war in the first place Madara Uchiha or should he say Obito Uchiha the ex member of Konoha and the now main factor that gives the war a trouble battle to deal with.

"Give it up Uzumaki you may have sealed Madara Uchiha away but you could never beat me especially when your in this state" Obito Uchiha said to the boy who tried to destroy his plans on making the Eternal Tsukuyomi from a countless dream to a reality into this harmful world that holds that of violence and destruction.

Naruto gritted his teeth because it was true after they sealed the real Madara Obito managed to use Kami on him when everybody was focused on the unmoving body of Madara that was finally being sealed within a thick layer of sand with seals covering it up from the bottom to the top of the body.

"I have to finish this quick" he thought as he crossed his fingers together "Shadow clone Jutsu" as two puffs of smoke appeared right next to him when it disappeared it revealed two of Naruto's clones "I maybe in this state but so are you because you can't disappear like before so now I could hit you" Naruto said out loud to the Uchiha bastard.

Obito visibly flinched as he realized he couldn't use his interdimensional technique to dodge now since he is already in his dimensional plane the only thing he could do is Teleport himself to the real world and the fact that he was still hurt by his battle with his old teammate Kakashi Hatake earlier made it difficult to move but still he smirked at the blond hero.

"It doesn't matter because when I am done with you I will continue my plans until the very end" He said to Naruto with narrowed eyes and an insane grin while Naruto had his eyes closed but then opened them with determination in his now steel colored blue eyes "Not if I have a say in this" with that they both ran to each other.

"This world" Obito thought "This world " Naruto thought "Will" Obito got closer to Naruto "Will not" Naruto was now directly in front of Obito "End" Obito threw his left fist at Naruto "End" Naruto threw his right fist at Obito as both their first smash into one another creating a shockwave.

They stood there with their first smashed together both fighting for dominance until Naruto jumped back and threw three shurikens at Obito who rejected it back with his kunais. Obito then jumps high in the air while staring straight down at Naruto "Fire Style: Flaming Cyclone" he blew a cyclone of flames that surrounded Naruto in a heated vortex then he heard a shout coming behind him "Sage Art: Massive Rasengan" he turned around just to meet both of Naruto clones he couldn't do anything as the giant spiral of cosmic wind was just mere inches near his face just as an explosion rung off.

"Gaaah" Obito gritted his teeth as he was push back from it before he could do anything he was kicked into the air by the real Naruto who jumped out of his attack "One" the first clone jumped from Naruto's back was now sent flying over Obito as it threw a punch at Obito's head knocking him towards the ground "Two" and the last clone ran towards him and kneed his stomach as he was then sent crashing into the ground "Three".

They wouldn't allow Obito to do anything now that he was stunned they had to end this quickly so focusing large amounts of chakra into their hands they each formed their attack and within seconds it was formed and they instantly launched it "True Sage Art: Rasengan Shuriken Barrage" they all watch as all of the three shurikens flew Towards Obito in high speeds but Obito managed to dodge all of them in a second.

"Hm you missed Uzumaki" Obito said calmly as he landed on his feet but before any of them could do something they heard a slight Crack at once they both turned to see an astonishing sight the three shurikens that Naruto threw did not disable yet and they were currently digging themselves into the ground as the large cracks were appearing, but it didn't stop there the large cracks were appearing high in the air as well just as the shurikens finally exploded.

Obito eyes widened "Crap the dimensions falling apart" he looked towards the Uzumaki and laughed out loud while Naruto disabled his clones he looked towards him with narrowed eyes "What did you do" he thought.

"Well this is goodbye boy" The Uchiha laughed out loud as he used the last of his chakra to leave the dimension "Wait" Naruto yelled out as he ran towards Obito but lost his footing and tripped laying on the ground on his stomach. He cursed as Obito was already gone from the plane that's when he felt a sudden movement under him.

He looked down just to see large cracks form from under his position. Weakly he tried to move but he has already used up a lot of chakra and finally the floor beneath him cracked open with him falling into it in the middle the last thing he saw while falling into the dark abyss of Obito dimensional plane was a several weird portals that were near him as he was sent flying into one by mistake.

Naruto didn't know what happen he just fell in a hole and now he was just a countless dream when he suddenly felt something grab him on the sides and pulled him out and that was when it was lights out.

"W-What?" Naruto wondered because his eyes were feeling tired and drooping but still he fought to keep his eyes open "W-Where am I?" Naruto thought to himself. He was now currently staring up at a ceiling with the rooms clear light glowing above him, the last thing he remembered was falling into a "Portal" Naruto whispered in his mind.

"It was just like Kaguya's" Naruto whispered out from his place laying in some sort of small bed. He didn't move from his spot as he just stared at the ceiling above him before snapping out of it with wide eyes "Everybody" he thought in distress if Obito was still alive then that would mean he's going after the others still but he will be damned if Obito hurts his precious people any more than he already had.

He tried to stand up but for some reason couldn't "Huh" he tried to move his legs but he could only wiggle them and that was when he realized that he could move his arms but right when he moved them in front of his face he became confused all of a sudden. Suddenly all his worries about his friends left his mind as he tried to figure out what's wrong with his body.

"Little hands?" Naruto stared with bewildered eyes while staring at his suppose hands that grew smaller than there original size. He did nothing but open and close his tiny hands together getting a familiar feeling towards them and that was when it hit him like a Rasengan to the stomach.

He was a **baby.**

"This can not be happening!" Naruto yelled out with horrid eyes but all that came out of his mouth was gurgles "Gah?" He stopped talking when he heard two separate voices with one voice being on each side of him. He turned his right side to see a blonde baby hugging a pink blanket, he then turned to the left to see the same blonde baby except this one had a light blue blanket.

He narrowed his eyes when he shifted them between the two while seeing the blankets he saw a name stitched upon the blankets. He glanced at the pink blanket hugging baby "Lola" he then glanced at the light blue blanket hugging baby "Lana".

"So these girls are obviously twins but what am I doing here?" And that was when he recognized that he himself was in a blanket. He stared blankly at it while blinking "How in the name of Kami did I miss that?" He muttered before seeing the color of the blanket "Nice" he grew a dopey smile that showed his very appreciation of the orange blanket.

While admiring his orange blanket he didn't realize that the two babies started rolling over to him while sleeping, Naruto suddenly felt something on his side or in case both of his sides. He turned and saw that it was both of the blonde babies who were hugging both of his sides while adoring small smiles.

Their little hands tugging and latching onto his sides in a noiseless manner "Awwww" Naruto cooed at them "They are adorab-NO Naruto stay focus you have to find out what's happening and get out of here" He started planning until he heard a creaking noise in the room.

Although he couldn't pick his head up all the way he could tell that the creaking noise came from a door that is inside of the room. He laid there in silence while his sisters started to cuddle him in their own unconscious state "OKAY LITTLE ON-OWE WHAT THE HELL JUDY?" A male's voice was heard.

"Shut up you stupid doctor for a brother of mine" Judy a nurse whispered out to her companion "Your going to wake the babies up" She continued before walking towards the little bed that contains three babies in it. Her and John's new assignment was to bring the babies to the parents and she will be damned if her partner messes things up.

"Yeah but you didn't have to hit me" John muttered following after Judy. They stepped in front of the little bed staring at the three little infants "Is it me or do those 'Loud Couple' have too much children" John said while Judy nodded at that statement as well.

"I know well almost everybody in this hospital knows about the Loud's since all of them and their uh special children were born here" Judy replied to him.

"Yeah but they are somewhat annoying" John said with a grim look when he thought of his experience when he met the Loud children. It was not a fun experience indeed for him most of the time "Hey" John said while Judy looked towards him to see that he was pointing a finger. She followed his finger to see one of the babies awake, the baby in the middle who has a small orange blanket were staring at them with curiosity in his eyes.

"… And how in Hell does this child have Six Cat-like Whisker Marks" *Sigh* "Man the children of the Louds are getting weirder and weirder every time I see them, Right Judy?" He turned to his partner only to sweat drop when he could see her obviously cooing at the child.

"Awwwwwwww your adorable" Judy cooed at the middle blonde baby who just titled his head in a way that made Judy almost want to squeal out loud on how cute this one child is.

"Alright enough we have to deliver them to the parents" John said as he went to the side of the room and pulled out a hospital cart, Judy nodded and grabbed ahold the small bed and latched it onto the carts contractor.

"Well your going to meet your new family little ones" Judy smiled while looking down at the three babies in the cart that she was pushing. John was there by her side also smiling as well, it was a nice feeling every time when they see the babies of the hospital meeting their parents for the first time in forever.

"You do know we are going to regret being nice when they grow up right?" John smiled in a mischievous way that made Judy feel a bit self conscious "Do not remind me" She had saw what children are like when they grow up and it wasn't pretty.

"Well we are almost there" They both came to stop in front of a room and knocked onto the door before a male opened the door "Yes" the male was all cheery in his sweater vest and pants. He gained a bigger smile when he saw the cart and rushed to it "These are?" The males answers were confirmed when John nodded with a smile.

"Yup these are your triplets two girls plus one boy, one son and two daughters Mr. Lynn Loud Sr".

Although nobody could see it one of the babies widened their eyes and if they look closer the baby could be seen gaping "I have been REBORN?".

[Chapter 1 End]

Authors Note: Hello everyone this is another Naruto and the Loud House Crossover. Instead of being a stranger however Naruto is reborn into the Loud House. Thank you all for reading and have a good day.

Don't forget to review of what you think of it so far in the making okay bye and have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Loud House characters and all credits goes to the people who created these shows separately.

[Chapter 2]

* * *

Six Years Later

* * *

"The sun is up" A six year old Naruto said looking up at the window "Six years huh…" It has been precisely six years since he has been reborn into this new world. A world that is much more peaceful than his own to begin with but there is one problem, something that this world doesn't have that is usually normal in his world.

There was no **chakra!.**

Naruto doesn't even know how there is no chakra in this world since the things he had learned as a kid when he broke into the Konoha's building area where the Library is was that every single thing whether it be rock or water has chakra in it and yet this world doesn't.

How was this possible well poor little Naruto can not even figure out that mysterious answer for himself "And yet…." He trailed off as he stared at his hands with a focused gaze and concentrated hard enough and saw an outline of blue barely noticeable to the eyes of humans, around his hands.

"I still have chakra but only a tiny glimpse of it" He sighed as he pulled back the energy into his body. Even today he wonders what his friends were up to but all he could hope was that they were okay wherever they are. But he would honesty never had thought to be Reborn in a very, very, and I mean VERY Big Family.

"How was that even possible Hell two years after I came into this world Lisa was born and than Lily" Naruto muttered while mentioning his genius Sister and the newest baby in the house. Naruto knows where babies come from and he thinks his dad is having toooooooooo much fun with mom.

"Seriously what's next there going to have another baby again next year" He commented to himself but he couldn't stop smiling when he thought about his new family, it was his dream to have a family when growing up as a kid but it was surprising when he has a lot of sisters in this particular family.

Of course he loves his new family and he wouldn't ever trade his life right now in the world!.

"And also the name that they chose for me Laruto really?" His name was Naruto just Naruto but to replace the N in his name with an L! That's just plain weird now. It seemed that all of the loud children have a name that begins with an L and since he is part of them then he must have an L name.

*Ring* Naruto stopped from his thoughts when he heard a familiar ring "Newspaper" It was the morning newspaper that was always delivered in the block by a guy named Bobby, Naruto actually admires Bobby for getting up early in the morning and sometimes they even talk together for a few times before he hits the next house.

Not only that Bobby was working as the newspaper boy but he was also the boyfriend of his oldest sister Lori Loud. He was an okay guy I Naruto's book but if the guy ever broke Lori's heart well he is going to have an unfortunate accident.

An accident that contains many water balloons in his near future.

Quickly he rushed outside after unlocking the houses door "Hey Bobby!" Naruto waved toward Bobby who stopped riding his bike on the road in front of his house "Hey little dude" Bobby waved back as Naruto could see that he was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans, the blue shirt had a small picture of a newspaper on it.

"So that's your working uniform" Naruto pointed out the uniform. Bobby nodded in confirmation "Yup" he said when he touched his uniform "It's actually really neat" then they heard the phone inning and Bobby went to pick it up, he took his phone out from his pocket and was about to answer it before Naruto rushed over and took the phone.

"Hey why did you do that Laruto?" Bobby asked with a frown but stopped when Naruto was looking at him seriously well as serious a child could get "Bobby stop answering your phone when doing your job" Naruto sternly told Bobby.. He always remembers that Bobby was sometimes fired because he was paying too much attention to his phone rather than doing his job.

"I know but I can't because of Bab- Bobby gulped when he saw the six year old child narrowing his eyes on him, for a second Bobby swore that a large form was standing behind Naruto "What did I say about calling her that in front of me" Naruto hissed waving the phone dangerously in Bobby's direction.

Bobby flinched "Alright, alright I got it" He shooked in his place. Just like how the Loud sisters are protective of their brothers the Loud brothers are as equally as protective, Well only Naruto was protective while Lincoln just goes with the flow of things.

"OH okay then" Naruto grew back his happy smile that appeared on his face which Bobby sighed in relief to "Well here is your phone back" Naruto tossed the phone up in the air while Bobby tried to catch it and when he finally caught it Naruto was behind him and his bike.

"Have a nice day" Naruto then kicked the bike in the back. Normally nothing would happen because he is a six year old child but Bobby doesn't know one thing however.

He was not a normal six year old child.

Naruto whistled as he watched the bike rocket forth in high speeds with Bobby waving his arms high in the air while screaming.

"That was actually very impressive" Naruto noted down to his amusement.

"Now about the newspaper?" Naruto looked to the side of his lawn and saw the newspaper, it was just laying on the ground in its place.

He went over and picked it up "Dang it!" Naruto jumped a bit from the loud shout. If he was correct the owner of that voice was, he turned around and faced his neighbors direction. He was proven correct when it showed his neighbor Mr. Grouse.

"Hey Mr. Grouse!" Naruto waved excitedly at him while Mr. Grouse looks over to see who was calling him only to see a child he was very familiar with.

"Laruto" Mr. Grouse narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the six year old child. Out of all the Loud children Laruto was a mystery for instance when that kid was a baby he saw the baby crawl onto the side of the house with no equipment, following that over the years that Laruto kid was able to do a lot of weird things "Hey Mr. Grouse" Naruto still continued to wave with a smile on his face.

Mr. Grouse just grumbled something under his breath about weird kids or something and quickly rushed into his house with a wet newspaper that landed on a mud puddle in his lawn.

"Ah" Naruto watched as Mr. Grouse retreated into his home "Ah he loves me" He said standing in his spot with a smile.

Naruto knows that Mr. Grouse was known as the most grumpiest person in the neighborhood but Naruto knows that Mr. Grouse has a heart a very kind one indeed.

"And I am going to show it one day" Naruto crackled Evilly in his spot meanwhile Mr. Grouse shuddered for some reason he felt he should be wearing protection in case he runs into that Laruto kid again.

After crackling for a bit Naruto went inside his house again and tossed the newspaper onto the table "How is Lincoln doing?" Naruto wondered. He shrugged and walked upstairs and into his and his brothers room. His brother was a white haired, orange polo shirt wearing boy "Gotta love that shirt" Naruto muttered very pleased with the fact that his new brother had taken a liking to orange.

"It's finally here!" Lincoln Loud cheered out just staring at a calendar "What's here?" Naruto asked before Lincoln hugged him tightly while jumping up and down in an excited rush.

"And why are you acting like Leni when there is a sale at the mall?" Naruto asked him. Leni was like very cheerful when there is a sale at the mall, so it was normally normal for her to cheer out while hugging someone for the occasion and that someone was always him when he is near her.

"Because Laruto" Naruto face twitched, he still has to get used to that name "It's the live season finale of the Greatest Show Ever ARGGH!" Lincoln yelled out bouncing in his spot with Naruto in his arms.

"Yeah that's not going to happen" Naruto blankly said making Lincoln let go of him "How are you going to get the TV first?" Naruto asked Lincoln with an Impassive gaze, it was hard for them to watch television especially with 10 sisters fighting for it to watch their own show.

"It's because _little_ brother is because your _big_ brother got a plan" Lincoln was amused when he saw his little brothers twitching face. He was happy to have a little brother so he doesn't have to face the Sister tornado alone this seas, he took out a radio " _Cadet Clyde do you read me, ya there?_ ".

" _Loud and clear over_ " Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest before he recognized that voice before. It was his brother's best friend Clyde.

"It's time to put the plan in action" Lincoln said as he dropped the radio onto his bed and ran out of the door. Making sure that Lincoln was out of the room Naruto grabbed the radio and turned it on, he took one cough before he heard Clyde's voice " _Lincoln is that you?_ " Naruto decided to answer in the most darkest voice as possible.

" _ **No its me Clyde**_ **"** On the other side Clyde who was all smiles had his smile broken in a flash as fear entered his heart " _H-Hello who is this?_ " He timidly asked through the radio " _Where is L-Lincoln?_ ".

" _ **Lincoln Loud isn't here right now but more importantly your staring and making gooey eyes at a picture of Lori Loud aren't you"**_ Naruto hates perverts a lot but seeing a friend of Lincoln admire his sister in a weird way is more than enough evidence to scare the guy a little.

Clyde was officially freaked out, he was indeed staring at a picture of Lori Loud yet how does this person know " _W-Who are you? And if your after L-Lori I'll protect her"_ Clyde didn't know who the stranger was but since he has mention Lori then she must be in grave danger right now and he wouldn't let some guy hurt his future woman.

* **Dark Laugh** *

" _ **It is not Lori I'm after…. It's you Clyde that I am after"**_ Just hearing that sentence made Clyde pee a little on his bed.

" _ **I know who you are and I know what you want Clyde. If your looking for a relationship with Lori Loud.. Well let's just say it not going to happen buddy. I have a very particular set of skills.. Skills that I have acquired from a very long career…Skills that make me a nightmare to admirers like you, if you give up on admiring Lori Loud then that is the end of it. I will not look for you and I will not pursue you"**_

" _ **But if you don't I will look for you… I will find you and I will give you worst wedgie in the history of the world and also I know one important fact about you….. I know where you live?".**_

Naruto finished off his threat as he off the radio and dropped it back on Lincoln bed, he had a very satisfying smile on his face "Probably now he would stop creeping on Lori" Naruto said unknown to the fact that he made Clyde pass out in fear back in his own home.

"Now what is Lincoln up to?" Naruto wondered while walking out of his door, he then proceeded to watch as Lincoln tried to distract all of his sisters into their own rooms "Hm" He passed by Lincoln who was distracted by turning Luna's attention away and rushed down stairs to where the Tv is.

He looked at the couch in the living room and saw that it was empty, with a large hop he was now sitting on it "And look at here" He reached into the couches cover and pulled out "The remote" Should he save this for Lincoln or….

He trailed off when he sense a presence near him "Hey Lucy" Naruto greeted with a lazy smile as his Goth little sister was there sitting right next to him on the couch.

"You remembered me" Lucy blankly said to him "Are you surprised?" Naruto asked.

Lucy didn't really nod since she already knows that her little brother could always tell where she is. Whether it was the basement or the attic Naruto could still find her plus whenever she pops out of nowhere Naruto was the only one who doesn't get scared of her.

Her little brother was already a mystery to her, she feels darkness, Despair and many other negative emotions inside of her brothers heart yet he still smiles.

"Want the remote?" Naruto asked as Lucy nodded. Naruto tossed the remote to Lucy who started day dreaming of what Edward is going to do next.

She was caught off from her thoughts as Lincoln entered the living room with what seemed like a victory smile. A smile that dropped when he saw her on the couch holding the remote "Lucy" He fell on his knees.

"I always forget about Lucy" He sat in Despair "The story of my life and I was here first" Lucy whispered out dragging the word 'First'.

While they started talking and arguing on who gets the remote Naruto decided to see what his sisters were up to, he left and went upstairs to see his big sister Luan video recording something in the twins room "What are you doing?" Naruto asked while Luan turned to look at him with a smile.

Him and Luan got along great since they both like jokes and pranks "Hey Lars just recording a video that will go viral" Naruto peaked into the room and saw his sisters Lola and Lana fighting.

He turned back to Luan "Really?" but Luan ignored him in favor of recording the little fight between 'The Beauty and The Beast' and currently the princess was acting like the real beast here.

"Aaaaaaaa!" Lola jumped onto the back of Lana while throwing slaps with Lana retaliating with her own slaps.

Already getting tired of the fight Naruto stepped into the room "Alright everyone stop" the next thing Naruto knew was that Lola and Lana were both by his sides, hugging him like there is no tomorrow.

"Laruto!" They both greeted in sync like how Naruto's eyebrow kept twitching in sync because he still hasn't gotten used to that name even after six years of living in this world.

Naruto was going to tell them to let him go until the lights went down and suddenly Naruto found himself getting squeezed tighter by his sisters.

"What happened to the light?" Lola asked a bit creeped out with how dark the room is, both Lana and Naruto shrugged but Naruto could see Lana also lightly shaking in her spot "Let's meet up everybody else" Naruto said and so they left the room together to find everybody except Lincoln and Lucy in the hallway.

"Alright everybody calm down" Lori said to everybody who was freaking out mainly to Leni who keeps screaming that she was blind.

"Leni your not blind" Naruto told Leni and now he found himself out of Lola and Lana's reach and into Leni's quivering arms. "Laru" Naruto saw Lily being held up by Luna and apparently the baby was looking at him with her big eyes "Hey Lily" Naruto waved towards the clapping baby.

"Oh Laru thank goodness your okay" Leni hugged Naruto in a gentle and caring way while Lola and Lana pouted.

They wanted to hug Naruto too!.

Lincoln came and that was when arguments between each other started to happen but all the loud house members except Naruto groaned when Luan made a joke "Hey I know why the lights went out cause they like each other.. Get it?" She kept chuckling.

Lisa rewarded Luan with a cookie for the fine joke, Luan thinking it was any normal cookie ate it and suddenly she was glowing green in the darkness, all siblings except Naruto gasped.

"What did you put in that cookie Lisa" Naruto sighed, he doesn't hate his sister's hobby but he dislikes it when his sister experiments onto the family because it reminds him of a certain snake like man.

Before Lisa could talk Lynn decided to voice her thoughts "Where's Lucy?" Lynn look around and she couldn't find her roommate.

"I'm right here"

"Aaaaaaaaaa" Everybody but a smiling Naruto screamed.

It was certainly going to be a long night.

[Chapter 2 End]

Authors Note: Hey everybody I'm back Oh and I want to thank you guys for reading my work out there and also don't forget to review on how was Naruto's 'Taken Acting skills' to Clyde.

I love all of you and have a good day plus don't forget to Review thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Loud House characters and all credits goes to the people who created these shows separately.

[Chapter 3]

"What are you doing?" Naruto couldn't help but ask as he could see Lincoln twerking while thrusting his uhhhh…pelvis into the air but sadly for Naruto Lincoln was too absorbed in his game to listen to what his little brother has to say "Take this zombie!" Lincoln yelled while putting his hands behind his head then proceeded thrusting into the air.

It has been a few weeks since the black out and everything is back to normal…..well as normal the Loud House could get anyway.

"He is too absorbed in that game" Naruto commented while staring at his brothers game glasses, he was still surprised about this world's technology and how far it came. He tried to play games too for instance like those ninja games in the arcade.

Naruto scoffed because the game that he played in the arcade had nothing to deal with Real Ninjas because it didn't have any techniques that ninjas were suppose to have like the ninjas back in his world.

"That was not how real ninjas work" He thought.

"I'm on fire!" Lincoln was getting really into his game but he failed to realize that he was moving and twerking into a dangerous zone that made Naruto almost feel sorry for him.

"Should I warn him?" Naruto questioned himself before he saw Lincoln danced his way into his oldest sister's room.

"….. "

"….. "

"… Three, two and one" Naruto counted off in his mind before he heard Lori's shout of anger 'Lincoln!' he heard his sister yell at her brother, no doubt angry that he broke the one rule in the house which was so stay out of her bedroom!.

"Alright" Naruto stretched and popped his shoulders "Time to save him" he took a calm breathe before running into Lori's room just to see her waving a fist at Lincoln while threatening him to stay out of her bedroom.

"Time to put my act on"

"L-Lori" Lori stopped as she heard a timid voice and turned to see her second little brother standing by the doorway looking at her with watery eyes.

"You're not fighting are you" Naruto whimpered softly to himself but Lori flinched when she saw it, she knows that Naruto doesn't like it when their siblings fight "No of course not" She looked at her fist that were still in front of Lincoln and swiftly put her hands behind her back while sporting a big smile.

She flinched yet again as her little brother clapped his hands together sporting a big smile himself while his _innocent_ eyes showed clear relief "I knew that you wouldn't fight after all big sister is always nice and would never harm us" she was clearly feeling guilty now.

Her little brother believes that she was always nice, she awkwardly laughed then glanced at Lincoln with a smile but a dangerous gleam was shown in her eyes which Lincoln translated it to 'You're so lucky twerp' Lincoln couldn't possibly love his little brother more.

"Well we will go now" Lincoln quickly grabbed Naruto and rushed out of there while Lori rolled her eyes with a smirk, she could clearly tell that Lincoln was scared.

"Thanks Laruto" Lincoln thanked Naruto who shrugged in response.

"No problem" Naruto said.

"Well I'm gonna use the bathroom" Lincoln took off his game glasses and whistled, walking into the bathroom with his game in his arms.

"Laruto!" Naruto was then bazookaed by two speedy blonde bullets. He was now pinned to the ground as his sisters were hugging him tightly "Hey guys" Naruto sighed and looked at his sisters but then blinked at their attire.

"Why are you guys wearing that?"

Lola and Lana could be seen wearing sun glasses while also having the same type of uniform on "Nice color" Naruto commented unknowingly making the girls beam at him, they knew that their brother's favorite color was orange.

"Awwwwww you are so nice" Lola gushed, pinching his chubby cheeks. Naruto pouted as he could see Lana laughing and his pout grew when Lana decided to have fun as well, she playfully rubbed his other cheeks.

"Yeah but anyway we're the new hall monitors at school" Lana started talking before Lola decided to finish off the sentence.

"And we are practicing at home" Naruto was staring at them weirdly, when did his sisters become the school hall monitors? Seriously he was with them all day during school.

Before he could talk however Lincoln appeared before them through the bathroom door.

Well he was pushed out of the bathroom so Lori could use it.

They watched as Lincoln started to mutter something about 'Not respecting a man's privacy' He walked passed them in a grumpy mood and entered his room. Right when Lincoln went to his room however Naruto heard a shattering sound coming from the bathroom, he plus his sisters turned and saw Lori walking out of the bathroom with a guilty expression.

"Lori?" Naruto called out, he saw Lori jump a bit at the sound of his voice "I didn't do anything!" Lori suddenly cried out while biting her nails with a worried expression before running down stairs.

"MOM I NEED THE KEYS!"

Naruto was going to think more of what just happened but before that "Would you please get off me?" Naruto kindly asked his sisters. He doesn't mind their attention since he was eagerly happy to accept his family's kind gestures but sometimes it could be uncomfortable for him when their gestures bother him.

"Sure" The two twins said in unison and pulled their brother up to his feet. He was glad that he was now not being pinned onto the ground anymore but deadpan seconds later.

They allowed him to get up but they didn't let go of him.

Their arms are still on him "Uuuh" Naruto looked around to try and turn their direction onto something else before noticing Lincoln running out of the room.

"LOOK A RUNNER!" Naruto pointed out which Lola and Lana noticed "Huh?" A bewildered Lincoln muttered with wide eyes because he saw his sisters suddenly lunge at him with angry eyes.

"Be safe" Naruto muttered as he prayed for his brothers soul, his sisters let him go but it was paid for a price.

'A brothers freedom'.

"I'll never forget you" Naruto saluted with fake tears from seeing Lincoln struggling to get out of his sisters grasp but couldn't "And wow they are strong" Naruto muttered because Lincoln couldn't get out.

Lincoln proceeded shouting for them to let him go but Lola and Lana ignored him "Lana open the door" Lola commanded and Lana nodded with a stern expression before walking to their room and opened the door to reveal…

Naruto had to rub his eyes just like Lincoln who stopped struggling to see what was in the room "Seriously" Lincoln and Naruto muttered at the same time because right before their eyes was one of their big sisters 'Luan' who was in a small card board like cage.

It even had bars that came with it!.

"Hey Luan" Naruto waved while Luan waved back with an esthetic smile on her face, showing off her braces with in her wide smile "Hey Lars" Luan greeted from her small cage, Lars was her nickname for him.

"…Nothing surprises me anymore" Lincoln palmed his face.

He should have expected this because there are a lot of weird things that happen in the Loud House.

"We locked up Luan for telling bad jokes" Lola said while Lana nodded, without looking at each other they proceeded to high five themselves. Naruto nodded clearly impressed but then gave a mock glare at Luan "Saying bad jokes Luan that is such a dirty crime" He said in a detective voice.

Luan decided to play along "I couldn't help it officer it seems that I just been boxed…Get it?" She chuckled while the others groan at her actions except for Naruto who covered his mouth from letting out a little laugh.

"Hah" Luan pointed at Naruto "He gets it" Lola and Luan got tired of the jokes and decided to close the door on Luan slowly.

After a few warnings on Lincoln and another hug on Naruto later the two monitors left the two and entered their room to give a proper speech to Luan about being a good citizen and stop telling bad jokes.

Lincoln rushed to the bathroom for some reason "NO!" Naruto heard Lincoln yell in the bathroom before he heard the cars engine outside.

* * *

Lincoln's Room

* * *

"Okay I understand that your game broke but" Naruto pointed at Lincoln's friend who was rubbing Lincoln broken game onto his face with a weird expression.

"Why did you invite him?" Naruto muttered before sending a glare at Clyde who started muttering something which made him almost throw a punch at him.

"Ah Lori this machine was touched by _her"_ Clyde sighed lovingly, rubbing the machine and holding it as if it was the most precious thing in the world but stopped when he felt Lincoln's little brothers mean glare on him.

"Hey Laruto" Clyde shyly greeted with an awkward smile while Naruto just glared harder, this guy just screams Pervert to Naruto.

"Well I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind" Lincoln said angrily ignoring the fact that Clyde started shivering from his brothers gaze.

He got out his duck phone and called Lori's phone and decided to tell her in a voice mail about how he was feeling.

* * *

One Very Impressive Cussing Act Later

* * *

"-O And that is why you are the worst sister ever!" Lincoln yelled into the phone and hanged it after finishing up his rant, he had a satisfying smile on his face meanwhile with Naruto and Clyde however...

"Great Kami" Naruto whispered out with wide eyes, he was gaping because the words that Lincoln said was so strong. Naruto bet if Madara or Stunade heard what Lincoln said they would immediately flinch from the action, Naruto was sure that some _colorful_ words that Lincoln used wasn't even in the dictionary yet.

"I didn't know he had it in him" Naruto muttered, he heard something collapse and saw Clyde staring at Lincoln as if he committed a dangerous sin. The poor guy was shaking in his place but before they could compliment on it Lori opened the door into the room.

"L-L-Lori" Clyde gaped for a few seconds before (To Naruto's and Lori's disgust) grew a nosebleed and fainted, Naruto shook his head at Clyde with a look of disgust at how the guy acted especially in front of his sister.

"Ewww" Lori shivered a bit weirded out from Lincoln's friend's attitude. She just hopes that Naruto doesn't make weird male friends like that in the future "Hey Lincoln sorry for breaking your stupid toy so I brought you a new one" Lori threw Lincoln an object which he caught. He looked closely and saw that it was a new pair of game glasses before Lincoln could say something Lori left the room with a proud smile on her face.

"You are so Mature Lori" She patted herself on her back before she went to her room, locked it and went down stairs to watch Tv.

Lincoln peaked his head out of the door and saw Lori walking down stairs "Great it looks like she doesn't have her cell" He quickly turned to Clyde "While I try to delete the message I need you to be the look out" Clyde nodded but then gained a confident smile.

"That's easy after all I'm always on the lookout for Lori" Clyde said with his hands on his hips, he was sporting a big smile which faded when he heard Naruto's voice

"What did you just say Clyde?" Clyde gulped and turned to see Naruto glaring at him, he wasn't shaking because of Naruto no he was shaking because Naruto was holding a baseball bat twice his size with barely effort.

Naruto grew a sadistic smile on his face when Lincoln left the room to sneak into Lori's own.

Naruto glanced at his bat then at Clyde "Lincoln" Clyde called out but Lincoln was too far from the room to hear him, the poor guy was shivering in his place now as Naruto approached him.

Meanwhile Lincoln was in the hallway watching Lola and Lana giving a speech to Lily about safety, he glanced at the vents "I have to get in there" He then saw Lily crawling away from the two girls.

"She's making a run for it" Lana yelled out while chasing their crawling baby sister with Lola on her trail, she was falling behind her unknowingly however they passed Lincoln without realizing his position.

"Okay here I go" Lincoln ran into one of the many rooms and pushed a table aside to reveal a vent "Gotcha" He crawled into the vent but immediately got scared when Lucy was there as well, she was just sitting there in the corner of the vents with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Hey Lincoln hear my poem" Before Lincoln could protest Lucy started reciting her poem.

" _Inside the wall I choose to be alone and If I ever get stuck please listen to my moan._ So what do you think?" Lucy asked after reciting her poem but she then realized that her brother left.

" _Sigh_ " She muttered.

Clyde was outside of Lincoln's room, he didn't know how he survived from Naruto's swinging his bat around but he did so now he was going to help Lincoln with his plan.

He noticed Lori coming up the stairs, he grew a panicked look but then gained a determined one "I have to stall her" he quickly took out a marker, drew a fake mustache over his lips and took off his shirt with that he turned to Lori who finally reached the top of the stairs.

She was looking at him almost expecting something "Well?" Lori started saying with a raised eyebrow wondering if her brother's friend is going to say something to her.

"And why is he Shirtless?!" Lori thought to herself.

Naruto who was still in the room peaked out to see what happens, he _allowed_ Clyde to leave peacefully because he was supposed to be helping out his brother.

"Okay now I regret not hitting him" Naruto muttered when he saw Clyde looking at Lori with a daze look before he grew a nosebleed and fainted, a happy (Perverted in Naruto's opinion) smile on his face.

Lori who was disgusted with the blood ran to her room and opened it with a rageful expression thinking that her nosy brother was in there but she relaxed a bit since she couldn't see him. Unknown to her was the fact that Lincoln managed to come into her room to get her phone.

"I almost had it" Lincoln muttered quietly with sweat dripping from his face, Lori's phone was right in front of him but hearing footsteps coming to the door he quickly his under one of the beds that were in the room.

"Wow new messages" Lincoln heard Lori say to herself "I am so loved" He peaked out from under the bed just to see her leaving the room.

"The mission is compromised the package is on the move" He grew a panicked look meanwhile Lori walked down stairs while listening to her new messages on her phone. So far most of them were from Bobby, she sighed lovingly since she loves _her Bobby._

"Oh I have to see this" Naruto said coming out of his and his brothers room, he saw Lincoln rushing out of Lori's room and passed by Lola and Lana who were eating donuts.

Lana stared at the running white haired boy "Shouldn't we get him?" Lana asked her sister who shrugged in response.

"Nah it's our break right now" Lola said munching on her donut.

Strawberry jelly filled Donut = Yum!.

A frightened Lincoln with a curious Naruto arrived downstairs just to see Lori renewing her messages while laying onto the couch just to hear the message go off " _Hey Lori it's your dear brother Lincoln.. "_ Lincoln jumped at Lori to try and get the phone but instead landed in front of her with eyes closed.

"Here it comes" Lincoln closed his eyes while Naruto who was by the stair case just wondered what is going to happen next.

"Delete" Lori muttered while deleting the message before it could finish, Lincoln prayed to whatever Gods were watching over him but Da't glare Lori was giving him made him stop.

"Lincoln there are two rules in this house" Lori harshly said with narrowed eyes as she raised two fingers in the air.

"Stay out of my room and second of all… "

"And never call my phone!"

She said the two rules then started talking about how her voice mail was full and didn't need any messages from her brother but she said she is going to led it slide since she was feeling good today (Because of Bobby's Text).

She got off the couch and walked upstairs while talking to Bobby over the phone now and Lincoln sighed in relief, he was glad that she didn't see or hear the message but then froze up suddenly when Naruto started talking.

"Hey Lincoln where was that letter you know the one that you practiced your words on… the one that you put Lori's name on?" Naruto asked when he remembered that during Lincoln's rant his brother took out a piece of paper and wrote Lori's name on it.

"LINCOLN I AM GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL" Lori's loud and angry shout echoed through the house.

"…. Well time to do the official dance of the Loud House" Lincoln put on his game glasses "The Running Man" Lincoln started dancing his way out of the house with a huge smile as Naruto watched him dance onto the street and further away from their home.

"Hey I don't know where your going you Live here!" Naruto called out after the dancing boy "And now he is twerking in the neighborhood" Naruto deadpanned seeing Lincoln twerking on the street.

"Well there is no place better than The Loud House and I wouldn't trade it in the world" Naruto sighed out and decided to watch Tv ignoring Lori who was still shouting upstairs.

[Chapter 3 End]

Authors Note: Hello everybody again I am back! I want to thank all of you for reading my story and I am sorry if I have wasted your time.

Thanks for supporting this story and have a nice day plus don't forget to Review Thank you all!.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Loud House characters and all credits goes to the people who created these shows separately.

[Chapter 4]

Naruto was peacefully sleeping in his bed room until he was rudely woken up by a loud honking noise, the noise scared Naruto a little bit as he jumped in his place on the bed. His vision was foggy since he woke up and looked around trying to find out what made that noise until his vision came back just for him to send an accusing look at Luan who was smiling down at him near the bed.

"Luan"

"Yeeeeeeees?" Luan smiled mischievously at him.

"You woke me up didn't you?" Naruto accused as he pointed at her.

"Noooooooo" Luan dragged out the word with her smile growing wider when she saw Naruto's twitching eyebrow about to levitate into a whole new level.

"Oh okay then answer my next question then.. why are you HOLDING A HORN IN FRONT OF ME?!" He screamed out with his eyes transfixed onto the giant clown horn that was placed in his sisters hands. Luan looked back at him with an innocent gaze while rubbing the horn on her arm like one of those villains on television rubbing their cat.

"Well I don't know why don't you answer this question.. why are you so _horny_ in the morning.. Get it?" She laughed out loud while leaning back, her hands on her stomach while enjoying the good joke that she just said.

She stopped and realized what she said and quickly grew a wide eyed look, she was not suppose to be telling dirty jokes like that in front of her brother. She looked down when it was silent to see Naruto gazing at her with curious eyes "Horny?" Naruto tilted his head making Luan almost want to squeal out and hug him for being too cute.

She shook her head before looking at him in a panic like state "Laruto you can not tell anyone that I said that you" Luan grabbed his shoulders and looked at him seriously in the eyes. Oh God if Lori finds out that she of all people told a dirty joke to Laruto of all people she is going to be punished severely.

She widened her eyes at another thought "Or worse if mom and dad learned they are going to ground me" She thought before she felt a sudden movement under her.

Naruto was mentally laughing up a storm in his mind, the qualities and benefits of being a six year old was amazing to be in fact.

"Time to play an innocent child" He giggled in his mind before looking up at Luan who now was in attention "Horny as in I am horny with a chick" He tilted his head as his sister gaped at him not even acting panicked anymore.

"Horny as in I want my teacher?"

"Horny as in my sister's doll?"

"Oh wait I get the joke" Naruto put a fist on his palm just looking like any kind of innocent child "Since your holding a horn... than all girls holding a horn are horny" He stated it as if it was a fact in the universe, he rewarded himself by nodding sagely in advance meanwhile Luan...

She was stuck in her place just registering what her little brother said and she unconsciously shivered because Lori and her parents will definitely have her head for teaching him these words plus look at his face on how it looks like an angel.

Will they spare a funny girl or a little blonde adorable whiskered, innocent and sky blue eyed boy.

The choice was obvious of course. Naruto blinked when he saw his sister bending on her knees with her hands together making a puppy dog eyes look at him.

*Sniff*

She started sobbing comical tears "Please don't tell anyone" Her humor was all gone from her face while she kept a good hold on him and shook him.

"Promise me" She shook his small body back and forth and yelled out "PROMISE ME!" Naruto has no idea what she was thinking but he nodded a little weirded out by her attitude. Once she saw Naruto nod she quickly rushed out of the room with a red face just thinking on how to stop telling dirty jokes near the young loud ever again until he is older.

"Okay weird" He wondered what time it was and glanced at his alarm clock which decided to ring right about now, he stared at it blankly.

Now it decided to turn on!.

"Laruto honey it's almost time for school!" Naruto heard his mother's voice and smiled. It was nice to have someone caring for him to be early to school for once, though he shuddered when she mention school sometimes.

He liked it since nobody knows who he was but the fact that he has to go to school was very unsettling, of course he got used to it but he misses the time when he could just stay home instead of going to that place.

Oh well what a shame.

"I am coming down!" Naruto yelled to nobody in the room. The one thing weird about this house was that the walls are thin making it easier to hear what's going on in the next room, he then heard a soft snore and redirected his gaze onto his older brother who was wrapped in his blanket like a pig in the blanket on his bed.

Naruto chuckled when he remembered the time when Lana actually wrapped a pig in the blanket, of course the pig did not like that and tried to get it off but Lana did not want it off so she wrestled the pig for a while until it gave up and laid on its stomach while the little red capped loud pumped her fist in the air screaming out with victory. Screaming that she actually managed to get a pig in the blanket while Luan was stuck making jokes about pigs for an entire week.

Overall it was a good memory to him.

He went over to his brothers bed and on it "Lincoln" Naruto shook his brother who snuggled deeper into the warm blanket with a soft hum, Naruto looked at him with a soft expression "That is so precious" He got off the bed quietly and took a few steps away.

Before he ran at the bed and jumped high in the air landing on a indescribable pair of sacks.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lincoln loud shout echoed throughout the house before the door to their room was knocked open by Luna who has a big smile with her hands on her guitar. She started playing it fast matching Lincoln scream while rocking her head back and forth "Nice Bro's that gave me an idea" Luna left the room, strumming her guitar with a huge grin on her face.

She finally had some inspiration from her little Bro's, she could not love them anymore than she could right now "Time to make a rocking tune" She rocked her guitar while walking down stairs towards the kitchen.

"Your awake now" Naruto innocent gaze met Lincoln's glaring eyes that were trying to intimidating him, he was failing of course as he tried to cover his testicular memorandai or in some scientist his sackus gialapotes. It was a very funny sight to him yet Naruto held it in since he was having a staring contest with his brother.

An innocent gaze versus a raging one.

Who will win?

The answer was simple as Lincoln sighed in defeat and rubbed his brother's spiky little head, Naruto grinned since it was obvious this match goes to him. An innocent fox always wins against an angry snow rabbit after all in this season "Okay let's get ready" Lincoln sighed as he got off his bed in the room.

"So who is this Ronnie Ann?" Naruto asked a simple question that made Lincoln swung his head towards Naruto with wide eyes as a soft blush warmed up to his cheeks "What do you mean?" Lincoln tried using that innocent look his brother always does but failed when he was starting to sweat on the side of his face.

Naruto snorted at him, his brother was a terrible liar.

"You kept mumbling about her in your sleep" Cue the blush act on his brother growing into a deeper shade of red, Naruto had to blink when Lincoln was right in front of his face. Lincoln bent down towards Naruto's ears "Do not say anything to the others please" Naruto stared at him weirdly, so what if he tells his sisters it's not like they are going to do anything.

"It's not like they are going to do anything" Naruto said out loud with a carefree tone which made Lincoln stare blankly at him.

"Oh really?" Lincoln said sarcastically with his arms folded in front of his chest. For him his sisters would probably doing any means to get him and the girl he likes together while for Naruto he is a special case.

Naruto nodded "Yup" He said making an emphasis on the p in 'Yup'. Naruto knew that his family likes to get involve in stuff but it can not be that bad... Right?.

"Remember the time when you found a love letter on your desk" Lincoln recalled the time when both an angry Lana and Lola came home one day, holding onto Naruto as if protecting him in a possessive state. They stood on both his sides with an angry pout on their faces while the others were confused until the two little girls latching onto Naruto explained.

They explained to them that they found a love letter on Naruto's desk on that days morning.

Dad congratulated his son for getting a love letter.

Mom and the rest of the children of the Louds however...

* * *

Flashback

Naruto came home with both Lana and Lola, both were stationed on his sides.

After coming home the two girls explained the situation to them which resulted complete silence in the Loud House meanwhile the neighbors got disturbed when it suddenly got quiet in the neighborhood too quiet, from their homes they glanced at the direction of 'The Loud House'. There was a reason why it was called The Loud House but it was deadly quiet for the neighbors to relax.

Meanwhile all the females in the Loud House who had a smile grew emotionless looks that turned into swift fury before Naruto could comprehend what's happening he suddenly found himself in his mother's arms, he looked at her with a questioning gaze before he felt her tighten the hug.

"Whose the hussy trying to date my baby" Rita grew enraged eyes at the fact that some girl was trying to be with her adorable whiskered baby, Lola and Lana who both look serious turned their gazed onto a bewildered Naruto.

"Yeah whose the girl" Lana harshly said with Lola beside her nodding with the same fierce look, Naruto did not understand what's going on so he looked at his siblings for help then he grew a frightened yet deadpan look.

A deadpan look because his father and brother were sneaking away from the room they were in and a frightened look because his sisters were right in front of him with eyes demanding answers.

Hell Luan doesn't even have the same cheerful smile on her face, Luna had a large scowl just like the others. Naruto looked at Lily in Lori's arm surely she would not react the same right. He was wrong when he could see a mix between a scowl and a pout on her face.

"Poo-poo" Naruto saw the adorable baby wave her arms around with some kind of Huff.

"What she said" Lisa the genius of the house said pointing at Lily, Naruto flinched was it him or has Lisa's calculative gaze just turn dangerous. "I'll get my bat if this girl thinks that she could date my baby brother" Lynn grumbled more threats under her breathe.

Naruto looked at Leni and relaxed a bit when her scowl turned back into a smile a little, but little did he know that Leni was thinking something entirely different. "I don't know who she is but she is going down just like the sales at the mall on Friday" Leni thought to herself while retaining that same smile on her face.

"She will be cursed for eternity" Lucy said without emotion making Naruto almost want to clap at her tone which could probably beat Itachi's voice.

Lori started texting to Bobby "Bobby have to go, a girl has a crush on my little brother.." Lori scratched her chin in thought then began texting again "Gonna turn her into a pretzel" She texted before sending it. After a while she got a text back from Bobby "Congratulations" Lori grew a irritated look. This was not fine at all! Why can't Bobby know about that.

Sure if a girl crushes on Lincoln it's okay but if a girl crushes on Laruto then it is not fine at all.

"Everything is okay" Naruto tried to calm things down in his mother's arms, he coughed when her hug increased maxfold. The females then began onto a long conversation on why Naruto must not respond to the letter, confused by their actions he agreed and their smiles came back so fast before he could even think of finishing Ramen.

Flashback End

* * *

"Okay I get it" Naruto muttered as Lincoln pulled himself back with a satisfied expression on his face "Mission complete" Lincoln thought, his current mission which was to not let his family members know about his crush was a Go! so far.

"Come on we have to get to school" Naruto said to Lincoln after they both got changed into their respective clothing.

They stopped when there was a rumbling noise in the room, Naruto looked sheepish avoiding eye contact at Lincoln who was going to laugh until his stomach responded by doing the same noise. Naruto grinned at the sheepish Lincoln who was now trying to avoid the Six year old's pair of eyes "You are hungry~" Naruto sang out while Lincoln blushed in embarrassment.

"Well so are you" Lincoln pointed out trying to make Naruto embarrass but he failed when Naruto gave back a cheesy smile "I am but I don't care" Naruto had his head held high up. He does not care if he is hungry at all in fact *Grumble* Naruto's stomach kept making noises telling its user that it was hungry.

Lincoln laughed out loud "Sure you are come on let's eat breakfast" He started out of the door with his backpack, Naruto followed after him with amusement showing in bright day in his own blue eyes "Are you ready to sit on the Kiddy table?" Lincoln upon hearing his brothers words stumbled a bit before walking down the stairs in a straight manner. Naruto smiled because he could obviously see that Lincoln was not ready to sit back on that table again.

Reaching downstairs into the kitchen they saw their mom, Naruto looked around "Mom where are the others?" Naruto asked out before he heard shouting upstairs that was connected about one thing.

Using the bathroom.

"Does that answer your question honey?" Rita said and Naruto doesn't have to know that his mother had a cheerful smile on her face when she was making breakfast. Lincoln glanced between the adult table and the Kiddy table before sighing out loud.

"Darn it" He grew a blank look and went over to the small table being followed by a laughing Naruto who kept snickering at his brother's face.

Wow what a way to start a morning.

[Chapter 4 End]

Authors Note: Thank you everybody for reading my story and I am back with more Naruto and The Loud House fanfic chapters.

Thank you all for supporting this story so far and have a nice day everybody plus do not forget to Review Thank you all!.


End file.
